Gigabyte
You could also be looking for Gigabyte (episode) Gigabyte is a Super Virus created from the virus Killabyte. Killabyte was captured in the Super Computer and was scheduled for deletion, but just before the procedure he received an upgrade from the User that programed him. He quickly grew several sizes, and gained the ability to to fly, form portals, with trans-finite power reserves, and drain energy from any sprite, binome or powered equipment. At this point he began calling himself Gigabyte, Destroyer of Systems. (What's Love Got To Do With It? ) Just after his upgrade he was caught in a Gateway Command from Mainframe's Twin City and was pulled there. When he arrived he unwittingly damaged the gateway causing it to overload, destroying the entire city. The explosion nullified everyone in the Twin City and also split Gigabyte in two, creating the new viruses Megabyte and Hexadecimal. Gigabyte was briefly reformed when a Web Creature infected Megabyte forcing him to merge with Hex again, in a bid to reach the Net, forming the super virus Gigabyte. Once Bob found what Gigabyte was he initiated a Net wide alert that there was such a powerful new virus, calling for any assistance. It soon became apparent Gigabyte had a 'juggernaut persona', slowly advancing while wiping out anyone or anything foolish enough to cross his path. Mainframe had never previously encountered any threat of the sort. His personality was a perfect balance between Hexadecimal and Megabyte, as he possesses both incredible power and a cold machine-like intelligence. This makes the Super Virus very dangerous since he has none of extreme-tracts present in the two viruses that made him up, neither joyfully insane like Hex, or a greedy sadist like Megabyte. As a Class 5 energy-absorbing virus, Gigabyte cannot be harmed by energy-based weaponry from Glitch, however he is not invincible to all forms of attack; he can be directly impeded by physical assaults or weapons such as Mouse's katana, but even these do not leave any lasting injury, should Gigabyte sustain heavy damage he can easily repair himself in seconds. If Gigabyte does have one weakness it is possibly how he views his function as the "inevitable" whilst those who resist him as futile; and therefore underestimates the opposition. The actions of these Mainframers defending their home so fiercely often confused, and surprised him at times. Bob realising this virus was far from 'benign' fought Gigabyte while trying to keep him from getting any power. He was effortlessly tossed aside since Gigabyte retained the deadly claw featured on Killabyte that can drain Sprites and Binomes of their vital energy, however he did not delete those victims he encountered. At first there seemed no logic to this pattern, until Phong correctly surmised that his transformation left him very weak because Hexadecimal had been all but drained of power by the nulls. Gigabyte would seek out the largest sources of energy so Phong quickly powered down the city, leaving the Guardian and Glitch as the biggest energy source, apart from the System Operating Core. Bob lured Gigabyte to Floating Point Park while the rest prepared to put their plan to degrade the virus into effect. Bob was still no match for the virus' brute strength but was fortunately backed up by Hack and Slash, however their luck ran out when Hack accidentally got too close and was drained of energy. Slash in a temper send Gigabyte reeling with a punch, but idiotically, straight back to the Principal Office. With Hack's energy Gigabyte could now fly and tapped into the Principal Office's shields, forcing Phong to bring them down before the virus became too powerful to stop. The Mainframers kept stalling for time, so Gigabyte wouldn't reach the Core. Together with Mouse and Dot, Bob eventually caught and defeated Gigabyte in a tear and using Glitch, managed to split him back into Megabyte, Hexadecimal, and the Web-Creature. References *His name is a reference to a unit of computer memory. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Virus